Expendable
by kladams50
Summary: Another sheriff comes to town and causes trouble for our gambler and the others


EXPENDABLE

kellyA

[NOTE: This is another very old story that I wrote years ago but that I didn't ever post. I can't believe there are still people writing and enjoying Mag 7 after almost 20 years. Well I got the Mag 7 writing bug again so there will be a couple new stories hopefully coming soon. Thanks to all you writers and readers. Forgot how much I enjoy writing these.]

The air waft of recent rain as townsfolk skipped and hopped over the numerous puddles scattered throughout the main street. The fresh spring day seemed to bring everyone out of their abodes to regale in the fresh cool breezes that would all too soon give way to the hot and stifling days of summer. Four Corners was a growing and industrious town and fortunately watched over by seven honorable, if not a little problematic gunslingers.

JD exited the jail and jogged unconcerned across the muddy road to reach the boardwalk outside the saloon. He stopped to look down the street as he caught sight of three riders, their horses tiredly plodding down the center of the muddy thoroughfare. He pushed his bowler back from his forehead and squinted as he noticed the star on the lead rider's vest. The trio veered their horses towards him and as they approached the railing JD noticed that the last horse was being ponied. A young man with shoulder length dirty blond hair was handcuffed and his horse was tethered to a tired looking cowboy, who also sported a star.

"Hey son, you know where I can find the sheriff?" The lead rider asked, resting his arm on the pommel. He was an older man, but carried himself as someone much younger. His graying hair peeked out from under his hat and a full mustached pretty much hid his upper lip.

JD cringed at the familiar and condescending moniker. He tried to look older as he and laid his hands upon his twin colts, nudging his jacket back to reveal his own shining star. Shackles rattled as the young prisoner scratched his head, causing the tired looking cowboy to glare at him.

"I'm the sheriff," JD replied, ignoring the raised eyebrows from the two lawmen and the guffaw from the prisoner.

The older lawman smiled, peeling away several years from his face, "Damn, Lewis they're getting younger every day."

"Yes, they are sir," Lewis agreed, removing his hat to allow a cooling breeze to rake across his sweat coated hair.

The older lawman stiffly dismounted and extended his hand toward JD who was taken-aback by the courtesy. The young sheriff was more use to people dismissing him outright, except when he was in the company of any of the other seven gunslingers.

"I'm Sheriff Bret Locke and this here is my Deputy Martin Lewis, we're transporting a prisoner here to stand trial."

"Who you have there?"

"Johnny McCain," Locke replied.

JD's eyebrows raised at this bit of information. "Ain't he one of the gang that's been holding up stagecoaches north of here?" He'd received telegrams warning about the gang that was roaming the hills to the north and robbing stages and lone riders.

"Yeah and if'n you all know what's good fer ya you'll let me go right quick," Johnny exclaimed.

"Shut up," Locke tiredly replied. He'd had enough of the young outlaw's boasting on the trail. He'd been lawing for too long to be scared by some two-bit outlaw trying to make a name for himself. "Yeah, him and his family have been terrorizing the whole area about twenty miles north of here."

Johnny McCain smirked and shifted in his saddle. "Hey when am I going to get something to eat?"

Bret ignored the outlaw as a tall, mustached cowboy stepped up alongside JD. "Hey Buck, this here is Sheriff Locke and his deputy they're transporting Johnny McCain."

"Why here?" Buck asked tipping his hat back. It had been quiet in town for several days now and everyone was beginning to get used to it.

"Judge Travis told us about the seven lawmen protecting this town and figured it would be the best place to hold his trial before taking him to Yuma prison, just in case his family has other plans, speaking of which…" Bret turned toward his deputy. "Lewis why don't you go over to the telegraph office and wire the judge in Tucson that we have arrived in Four Corners and will await his arrival."

JD took the lead rope from Lewis as he turned his horse toward the telegraph office down the street.

"So young man are you part of this seven I've heard about?" Bret inquired.

JD straightened with pride. "Yes, sir and so is Buck here."

Locke took in the tall relaxed cowboy. Travis had told him the lawmen were an assorted bunch, but men he could trust.

"Well, if you could show me to your jail and point me where I could get something to eat I'd be much obliged Sheriff Dunne."

"You take care of the Sheriff and his prisoner I'll go and inform the others," Buck stated. "Nice to meet ya, Sheriff." Buck turned into the saloon.

"The jail is just over this way," JD stated as he began to lead Johnny's horse across the street. Locke grabbed up his reins and followed the youth. He tipped his hat at several women crossing the street, garnering smiles. The town wasn't much, yet, but he could feel the possibilities. This was a town that would survive when so many disappeared into the dust. He was curious about the seven men who had decided to take this town under their protection.

M7M7m7m7m7

Buck sat down across from Chris and Vin in the saloon. "Chris, a Sheriff Locke and his deputy just came into town with Johnny McClain."

Vin whistled. "'bout time someone caught that hombre."

"Why here?" Chris asked. He didn't like any trouble being brought into his town. He had six men who brought enough of their own, without some outsider adding to it.

"Judge's idea," Buck added, "Judge afraid the family might take issue, thought it better if he came here to stand trial. They already wired him."

Chris exhaled, if the judge thought it was necessary to move the prisoner here he believed there would be trouble. Chris glanced over at the long-hair tracker. "Vin, you need to disappear for awhile."

Vin frowned.

"If'n this sheriff's seen your poster there could be problems," Chris explained.

"Don't like leavin' you short cowboy, especially with Ezra gone."

"Camp outside of town. Ezra should be back tomorrow sometime and I think we can handle any trouble the McClain's bring."

Vin down the last gulp of his beer and stood up wiping his mouth on his sleeve. He knew that Chris was right, no sense riskin' more troubles.

"I'll be close if'n you need me," Vin stated.

"Have no doubt," Chris smiled and nodded as Vin headed for the back door of the saloon.

"Think Johnny's family will try and break him out," Buck asked taking a swig of Chris' beer.

Chris smiled, "Yeah, I think they will and so does the Judge. Let's get the others I want to meet this sheriff Locke."

M7M7m7m7m7

Sheriff Locke sat behind the desk as JD occupied a chair in the corner. The young sheriff didn't mind allowing the more experienced lawman control, McClain was his prisoner after all. Bret Locke scrutinized the five lawmen within the confines of the jail, they were certainly an extraordinary mix of men. Wilmington had introduced them as Larabee sat quietly. Locke wouldn't have pegged any of them as lawmen, well maybe Wilmington. JD did remind him of himself years ago. The darkie and ex-preacher were a surprise until he discovered that Mr. Jackson was an able healer and very skilled with a knife in more ways than one. Josiah Sanchez was good at dealing out penance on any wayward soul. Considering the man's size the Sheriff didn't doubt it.

Bret casually inspected Larabee, the man had definitely seen his share of bad. He would wager that Larabee was only a small step this side of the law. "Well Mr. Larabee, I've heard quite a bit about you and your gunslingers protecting this town." The sheriff scanned the four men. "You're not quite what I expected."

Chris gave a tight smile. "We work well together."

"I thought there were seven of you," Deputy Lewis suddenly interjected.

"Two of us are on duty for Judge Travis in Silverton."

"The five of us can make sure that McClain faces justice," Wilmington added.

"So, Sheriff Locke," Chris started. "How'd you capture Johnny McClain?"

"Well, me, my deputy and a couple others chased after the family after they robbed the bank in Jericho. We got lucky, Johnny's horse threw a shoe and he couldn't keep up. We were able to take him without a single shot being fired. My deputy and I volunteered to bring him here to Four Corners since the town of Jericho didn't have the man power to deal with his family."

Chris glanced over at the young outlaw. Johnny appeared relaxed as he lay stretched out on the cot within the cell. "You all better just let me go and save yourselves a lot of trouble," Johnny stated as he raised up on his elbows and smiled at the lawmen. "My pa and brother ain't going to allow me to go to prison."

"We'll see about that," Locke said. He'd never lost a prisoner yet and he wasn't about to start.

Johnny laughed and laid back down apparently unconcerned.

Locke smiled, after meeting these men he had no doubt that his prisoner would soon be occupying a prison cell for a long time. It would be another feather in his cap. Locke hoped to eventually bring the whole family to face justice. He would retire a hero.

"I'll bring you and the prisoner some food," Nathan volunteered.

"Thank you Mr. Jackson," Locke replied. "My deputy and I would certainly appreciate it."

"We can set up shifts to watch your prisoner," JD offered.

"No son, McClain is my responsibility. I'm sure my deputy and I can handle it. I'm just grateful I have backup if needed. Hear tell his brother is a little unhinged no telling what he'll do."

Johnny chuckled, "You don't want to find out, lawman."

The lawmen ignored the outlaw. "We'll help all we can, Sheriff," Chris stated as he headed for the door with Nathan, Josiah and Buck on his heels.

"So Sheriff I bet you have some great stories with all the years of being a lawman," JD asked his eyes glowing in anticipation.

"That I do and as soon as my deputy and I get some food and cleaned up a bit I'd be happy to share them."

M7M7M7M7m

JD stretched, "Well I guess I'll go and check on the town then turn in." He'd spent the past couple hours listening to Sheriff Locke's stories and returning the favor by relating some of the escapades of the seven gunslingers. The Sheriff was shocked to learn that a gambler and conman was actually a peace officer. He'd arrested his share of conman and didn't trust them. JD was careful not to mention Vin's last name, but boasted about his skill as a tracker.

"You take care, son and we'll see you in the morning," Locke said as he clasped his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair. "The judge should be here in a couple days."

"We already have some people for the jury," JD exclaimed.

"Good the sooner we get this done the better."

"Are you going after the rest of the family?" JD asked

"Yep, just as soon as this one is safely behind bars."

JD looked toward the deputy who slept on the cot in the other cell. Johnny was also asleep with his back to them. The young outlaw hadn't caused any trouble and seemed confident that he would not be in jail much longer.

M7M7M7M7M7M7

Ezra shuffled his cards as his horse slowly plodded down the road leading to Four Corners and home. He had left Silverton earlier than planned something he was sure would surprise the other lawmen. He had found himself actually looking forward to returning to the dusty little town. It was the first time he'd ever felt an attachment to a place or maybe it was more toward the six men he worked with. Ezra continued absently shuffling his cards as his thoughts continued to drift.

The seven lawmen had spent the past four months together and a bond was definitely forming between some of them. Vin and Chris just naturally seemed to fit together. Buck and Chris were old friends but the ladies' man had taken JD under his wing. Nathan and Josiah had also been long-time friends and at times seemed kindred spirits. Ezra reflected on this, was there a bond between him and the other gunslingers? He hoped so, but his lack of experience in this arena left him with doubts. He knew his previous mistakes might have cost him any trust within the group, but he had found himself working to repair this.

Ezra's sixth sense is what caused him to pause and halt his horse. "I do believe we have company, Chaucer." Ezra pushed his jacket away from his guns. He heard the rifle shot that knocked him from his horse. Chaucer shied away but stopped several feet from the gambler. Ezra used his good arm to push himself up, as he made to stand he suddenly found himself surrounded by three rather callous looking men.

"Aww hell." Ezra bowed his head in defeat and cursed himself for being so inattentive. Larabee would have his head for his carelessness.

"That's one of them, pa," A man with curly black hair yelled as he jumped from his horse and immediately took the gambler's guns.

Ezra held his bleeding arm as he glared at the outlaw holding his guns. He then glanced up at the other three men surrounding him.

"You sure, Harry, he don't look like no lawdog to me?" an older man with a bald head glared menacingly down at the gambler. They had been waiting all day for an opportunity like this. They didn't think they'd get one of the lawmen and had only hoped to get one of the town's upstanding citizens.

"I'm sure pa. I read that book that told me all about them lawmen in Four Corners. This is that gambler," Harry stated. "I think his name's Standish." Harry grabbed Ezra's wounded arm and squeezed bringing the gambler to his knees and tears to his eyes. Harry laughed and released his tortuous hold.

Ezra gasped and tried to ignore the pain as he pulled back his shoulders. Lord, he wished he had burned every copy of that damn dime store novel that Jock Steele published or better yet shot the author. "Gentlemen, I believe there has been some mistake."

"No mistake, my son Johnny is sitting in your jail and we aim to get him back."

Ezra's brow furrowed. Obviously he had missed some incident while away. "Sir…"

"Dirk McClain," the older man offered.

Ezra recognized the name. He'd heard about the gang of outlaws who had been terrorizing the territory up North. "I see…I'm unaware of your son's circumstances as I've been away."

"Not my problem. Harry bind his wound and get him on his horse. We'll head back to camp and send a message to Larabee." Dirk looked toward a large man with a scar running down one cheek. "Charlie, help Harry see too Mr. Standish and let's get going. This will be easy as long as Larabee does what he's told."

Ezra inwardly groaned, 'he was a dead man if he had to rely on Larabee doing what he was told.'

Ezra's wound was roughly bond and his hands tied in front of him allowing him to mount his horse. Two outlaws always kept their guns on him not allowing him an opportunity to escape.

M7M7m7m7m7m7m7

Ezra and the outlaws entered the camp that was being maintained by another of McClain's gang. "Garrett, assist Mr. Standish from his horse."

Garrett grabbed Ezra's arm and pulled him from his horse throwing him against a boulder. He hissed as his arm throbbed from the abuse.

Harry glared at the defenseless lawman. "Can't believe you're a lawman," Harry stated. "Your friends shoulda just let my brother go."

"Your brother and the rest of your motley gang have committed heinous crimes and deserve to be punished."

Dirk stepped up to the conman, blowing on a hot cup of coffee. "Well that may be, but you ain't puttin' my boy in prison. So you better hope that book is true and Larabee cares more about his men than putting my boy prison."

"Yeah, because if'n we don't get my brother back it's going to be too bad for you lawdog," Harry giggled which sent a streak of dread down Ezra's spine as he caught a glimpse of the boy's unstable personality.

"Shut up Harry," Dirk growled. His son frowned, turned on his heel and stomped off toward the fire. Charlie and Garrett followed to get some coffee.

"Mr. Larabee is an honorable man and will not allow your son to go free," Ezra stated

"You better hope you're wrong about that." Dirk took a sip of his coffee and looked over at his youngest son. "I need Johnny back cause I'm probably going to end up putting a bullet in Harry's head someday. That boy is just not right and getting plum loco more and more every day. "

Ezra's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Johnny's my level headed one. If it had been Harry I'd probably just let him rot in jail and there be no problem, but Johnny's different."

"I see," Ezra quietly replied, not really sure how he should response.

"Garrett, Charlie! Get over here," Dirk yelled. Garrett, who was the largest of the outlaws sauntered up as Charlie followed. "Git his jacket off, take it to town and give it to the sheriff. Tell 'em we'll trade at dawn tomorrow at that rock outcropping just west of town."

"Right, boss." Garrett removed his gun and held it on Ezra as Charlie untied the gambler and roughly removed his jacket. Charlie re-tied Ezra's bindings, cinching them tighter.

Dirk threw his coffee aside and walked back toward the camp fire. He was getting to old for this. He planned on getting Johnny back and then heading to Mexico and a quiet life. If his boys wanted to continue it would be without him.

M7M7m7M7m7M7

The day remained uneventful, Sheriff Locke and JD had traded stories until late in the evening, when JD's pride had finally run out of steam. Locke was very impressed with the accomplishments of the seven lawmen. He liked the small town and thought about retiring here. He checked the regulator clock on the wall wondering where the time went. It was close to nine, he grabbed another cup of coffee trying to stay awake. He'd planned on waking his deputy, who slept in the other cell, in about an hour so he could grab some shut eye. A knock on the door had him going for his gun. He knew the other lawmen would have announced themselves

"Who's there?" Locke called out. Lewis woke and quickly grabbed his gun, keeping back to cover the sheriff.

"Got a message from Bret McClain," the voice said.

Locke carefully unlocked the door and backed away. "Alright come in slowly, with your hands in front of you."

Charlie pushed the door open and held his hands up in the air showing that he was unarmed.

"Alright what do you want?" Locke's eyes narrowed

The outlaw threw Ezra's red jacket onto the desk. "We have one of your men, Standish."

"Hey, Charlie!" Johnny exclaimed as he stood and laid his arms on the bars of the cell. "How's pa?"

"He's worried about you, boy."

Locke recognized the name of the gambler, playing lawman that JD had told him about. Locke glared at the outlaw.

"If'n I don't return you'll get Standish back in pieces and we'll come and tear this town apart." Charlie smirked, seeing the animosity in the Sheriff's eyes.

"Fine what are the terms?" Locke spit out.

"A simple trade at the group of rocks two miles west of here, at dawn. You bring Johnny and we'll give you Standish."

"Fine," Locke repeated. Charlie nodded. "See ya soon, Johnny," the outlaw called out as he walked out the door. Locke barred the door and grabbed up the jacket.

"Damnit." Locke squeezed the jacket and looked over at Johnny's mocking smile, his arms hanging on the bars.

"Told you all I wouldn't be staying long."

"Should I go and get Larabee," Lewis asked.

"No…"Locke replied.

"But Sir…"

"I said, NO! I'm not letting this scum go, not for some two-bit gambler." Locke opened one of the desk drawers and stuffed the jacket inside. "We don't tell anyone. When the McClains come to break Johnny out we'll take the whole lot of them."

"What about Standish?" Lewis asked.

"He's just a gambler. Larabee wouldn't let this scum go. These lawmen know the risk."

"I ain't so sure about that sir. Larabee and the others seem pretty tight," Lewis added. "Maybe we should just tell them and they can go and rescue him."

"I'm not risking losing McClain. I'm senior law in this town. You know McClain's no fool he'll have guards out incase we try anything. We don't even know where they're holed up. I'm protecting Larabee and his men too." Dirk paced the small jail house his mind trying to justify what he was about to do. "No one's going to miss some conman playing at lawman. Larabee would understand and it'll be worth it if we git the whole gang."

Lewis thought that Locke was trying to convince himself more than anyone. He was uncomfortable about this but he would obey the older man. Sheriff Locke had saved his life numerous times and he owed it to the man. He only hoped Larabee didn't find out he didn't think the solemn gunslinger would understand.

Locke shot a hostile look at Johnny. "If you say anything to anyone you won't make it too prison. I'll shoot you trying to escape."

Johnny's smug smile fell at the look in the Sheriff's eyes. He slammed his hands against the bars and sat back onto the cot. He knew the sheriff would do what he said. He would just have to wait until his pa and brother broke him out. He glared at Sheriff Locke hoping for a chance to put a bullet in him.

M7M7M7m7m7

"Didja give the sheriff the jacket and tell 'im?" Dirk asked as Charlie entered the camp.

"Yep, he said fine. He'll meet us at at dawn," Charlie explained, heading over to his bed roll to get a little shuteye.

Dirk's brow furrowed, "Good…that's good. We'll move out before first light and be waiting for them. We'll be able to see them comin'. Garrett you need to stand guard just incase."

Garrett nodded and hefted his rifle as he headed out into the night.

Ezra leaned his head back against the rock. His shoulder ached from the bullet. He knew that Larabee would not trade, especially for him, but he did hold out hope that the others would attempt to emancipate him. He wanted to believe that he was part of their group and that they cared as much for him as he did for them. He would lay down his life for any one of the six gunslingers, but he was not sure the others held the same regard for him. Although he was also not sure he warranted it. A lifetime of insecurity and training to not trust others was proving a considerable hindrance in his current life. He wanted to believe. Ezra swallowed a sudden lump in his throat and took a deep breath. It was going to be a long night.

M7M7M7M7m7

"Any sign of them?" Dirk yelled toward Charlie who was laying atop a large boulder and looking out toward the glowing horizon.

"Nope."

"Damnit!" Dirk cussed and glared at the fancy dressed gambler who was bond and sitting against a nearby tree. Dirk, Garrett and Harry remained hunched over a small fire. They had moved their camp earlier, but were ready to ride out as soon as they got Johnny. Dirk stood and walked over to Ezra.

"Well Mr. Standish it appears you were right. Should of known that novel was a work of fiction."

Ezra's face remained impassive but his heart broke. He would not give this man the satisfaction. His fevered eyes glared up at the outlaw. "I told you Mr. Larabee will not be blackmailed."

Ezra had spent all night listening, hoping. He couldn't believe that JD would have allowed the others to forfeit his life. Had he read the young sheriff so wrong, had he read all of the gunslingers wrong? No, something must have happened. There had to be an explanation. He only hoped he lived to hear it.

"So, what are we going to do?" Garrett asked.

"Pa, why don't we just go to town and bust him out?!" Harry was eager to shoot down a few lawmen.

"I said I need to think on it, boy! We don't know exactly how many lawmen are in that town. I'm thinking we're outnumbered, but they don't know how many we are either," Dirk berated his youngest.

Harry scuffed his toe into the sand his face pinching into a scowl. His attention was diverted when he looked upon their prisoner.

"What about him? Harry abruptly asked.

"I don't care, do what you want with him," Dirk exclaimed as he waved a hand and walked off. He would have to think of another way to get his son. He didn't really want to go up against a bunch of gunslingers. He would probably have to get more men if that was the case.

Harry approached the bound gambler excitement transforming his face into something threatening. Ezra lashed out with his bond feet catching Harry in his mid section and taking the wind from him. Harry doubled over and wrapped an arm around his stomach. "Son of a bitch…"

Garrett quickly moved forward and kicked the down conman in the side. When Harry was able to take a breath he stared angrily at the gambler. "That was not a smart thing to do," Harry hissed as he brought his foot back and delivered another kick to the bound man's side taking delight in the sound of cracking ribs. "Let's see how tough you are fancy man?"

"Hell Harry, he can't be nothing special Larabee didn't want him," Garrett laughed.

Ezra's head spun and he fought to keep himself from vomiting. He still couldn't believe that the others would just leave him in the hands of these madmen. He thought at least Vin would have come to his rescue, he had thought they were growing close almost like brothers. ' _See son, what have I always told you-Always look out for number one because no one else will.'_

His mother's voice was brutally interrupted as he was dragged toward a tree and the loose end of his rope thrown over a limb. His body was stretched up with his toes barely touching the ground, putting agonizing pressure on his injured ribs. The two men pummeled him several more times in the stomach until he thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen.

"Damn, this dandy is tougher than he looks," Harry pointed out. "Hey, Garret get me your whip."

M7M7M7m7m7m7

Buck stretched his long arms above his head as he exited the saloon. He sensed more than saw the dark-clad gunslinger sitting against the wall. "Hey, hoss." Buck took the chair next to Chris and followed his friend's gaze down the street.

"Should have been back already," Chris quietly said.

Buck bit at his lip, "Yea, maybe he got a good game going or something."

Chris took a breath, "Maybe, but it don't feel right, something's wrong."

"Damn, stud you're sounding like Vin," Buck exclaimed but he felt it too. There was one thing he had discovered it was like the seven of them were connected in some way and almost anytime one of them was in trouble the others felt it.

"What'cha want to do? We can't leave the town unprotected."

Chris pushed his hat back on his head. "I'll have Vin go out and search for him if'n he ain't back by tonight."

"Let me send a wire and see if he's still in Silverton," Buck suggested.

Chris nodded, he was torn between having to stay in town in case the McClains attacked and going to search for his missing man.

M7m7m7m7m7

Harry unfurled the long braided whip and cracked it alongside Ezra's body. Ezra jerked, his body slowly twirling so he was facing the madman. Garrett stepped up to the bound gambler and ripped his shirt off his body. Ezra tried to maintain control over his breathing he couldn't let panic take over.

"Woo wee, I've always wanted to use a whip. Saw it used on slaves when I was a boy." Harry cracked the whip again. "Always wondered how long it takes to die. Let's find out." Ezra tried to force moisture back into his mouth and released a quivering breath trying to prepare for what was about to happen. He'd also seen the devastation a lashing could do to the human body.

The lashes came fast and furious, barely giving him time to breathe. He arched and tried to pull himself up and away from the pain. A lash struck between his shoulder blades, slicing through skin and muscle and sending a searing agony rippling throughout his body. He clamped his mouth shut, holding back the scream that desperately wanted to escape. The lash hit again and tears formed at the corners of his eyes as he squeezed them shut. The strikes came with more force as if the person was trying to slice him in two. He began to feel lightheaded and his body was going numb. Ezra believed he was going to die, the skin flayed from his body. He needed to hold on, someone would come-he just needed to hold on a little longer. His body twisted slowly as the strikes continued to indiscriminately wreak havoc on his body and mind. Every strike stripped away flesh, leaving raw agony in its wake.

Harry halted, breathing hard and running a sleeve across his damp forehead. "Damn, I want to hear you scream gambling man." Harry took a long drawl of water from his canteen then rolled his shoulder preparing to continue the onslaught. He wanted to break the man or kill him, didn't matter which one came first.

Ezra didn't have the strength to raise his head and he was barely hanging on to consciousness. He prayed the torture was over. His body was coated in sweat and blood and every part of him throbbed.

The whip suddenly slashed at the already torn flesh of his shoulder and he couldn't hold back the agony any longer.

"Pleeeease stoooopppp!" he yelled out as forcefullyas he could, the pain stealing away the strength of his voice and making it plead. Tears coursed freely down his cheeks and he gasped for some much needed air.

Harry stopped and laughed as tears streamed down Ezra's face. "Well, gambling man that's music to my ears. What 'cha think boys, should I stop?"

Garrett and Charlie stood off to the side watching the spectacle, betting how long the gambler would last. "Eh, I say finish him," Garrett stated.

Dirk wiped a hand down his face. He had tried to ignore the torture, but was beginning to feel a little sickened by it. "ENOUGH!" Dirk yelled. "I can't think with all that shit."

Harry shrugged and dropped the whip, rolling his shoulder. "Damn, I think I pulled a muscle." Garrett and Charlie joined in with the cruel outlaw's laughter. Harry had got what he wanted from the conman. Garrett walked up to the tortured man and drew a knife slicing through the rope allowing Ezra to crumble to the ground.

Garrett grabbed a handful of Ezra's hair and lifted his head. "Too bad you ain't worth shit. Hell, who'd care about a no-good gambler anyway." Garrett released his hold and walked away.

Ezra was left to suffer on the ground. He tried to turn his head, but couldn't seem to make anything work. The physical pain was smothering the emotional one and he was not sure which one he preferred. He hoped that death came soon and released him from both.

M7M7m7m7M7m7m7

The night had been cold and Dirk tried to stir life back into the campfire and into his stiff joints. He glanced over at the body that lay a few feet away. He should have had Charlie take it out into the desert. He knew that his youngest son had a mean streak, but even he was shocked by Harry's brutality. The older man had a hard time sleeping. He never liked to see anyone tortured. He'd killed a lot of men, but it'd always been quick, no one suffered. He knew when Harry was young that the boy weren't right. Harry had tried to skin the family dog and only Johnny's intervention had prevented it. Over the years Dirk had found several dead animals around their place and none had died of natural causes.

Harry squatted down by the fire next to his father, to warm his hands.

"Take care of the body," Dirk said not looking at his son. "Don't need it attracting any critters."

Harry stood and made his way over to the prone form. He toed the brutalized body wishing he could do it all over again. He loved to make men scream, it made him feel powerful.

A small groan rose up and Harry reached down and flipped the gambler onto his back.

"Damn, pa he's still alive," Harry gleefully exclaimed.

Dirk made his way over to his son and the gambler. He took in the beaten body, there was not a spot on him that wasn't bruised or bleeding. He stared hard at the gambler and could just barely discern the slight rise of his chest.

Harry pulled his gun and pointed at the unconscious gambler. "Should I put him out of his misery?"

Dirk couldn't believe Standish was alive, but knew sometimes revenge could keep a body going, the cardsharp was abandoned by his fellow lawmen, maybe that was keeping him alive, or maybe the man believed he would still be rescued. Harry stuck the end of his gun into Ezra's open bullet wound causing the the conman to gasp and try to roll away.

Dirk had a sudden thought. "Wait don't kill 'em." Dirk grabbed his son's arm.

If the sight of the abused conman was enough to invoke feelings of remorse within him, maybe the sight would also make Larabee reconsider.

"Put a shirt on him and git him on a horse."

"What?" Harry was disappointed he wanted to continue to torture the man and see how long he lasted.

"Maybe Larabee will reconsider when he sees his man and knows we mean business," Dirk explained. "Even Larabee has to have a heart somewhere."

M7M7M7m7M7M7m7

Ezra swam in a world of pain and self-pity, he only wanted to die and didn't think he could take much more. He bit his lip to keep from screaming as hands grabbed him up and threw him on his unsaddled horse. His head rested on Chaucer's neck and his arms hung limp on either side. His only thoughts were 'Why? Why had the others abandoned him? His body felt like it was on fire and every bone ached, it would be so easy to let go, but he wanted an answer. He needed to know the truth, was he expendable?

Dirk and his men stopped just within sight of the town. "Is he still alive?" Dirk half expected the gambler to expire by the time they reached town. Then he would just send the body into town as a message.

Using his rifle, Harry poked the conman in the side. Ezra slowly slid off his horse to land bonelessly on the ground. A small grunt sounded as he struck the hard packed earth and crushed stone.

"Damnit boy if he dies this ain't goin' to work," Dirk reprimanded.

"Hell, he's made it this far," Harry replied.

"OK, let's get us an audience." Dirk pointed his pistol into the air and fired off two shots.

M7M7m7m7m7m7m7m

Buck had just returned from the telegraph office to inform Chris that Ezra had left Silverton a day ago. Now they knew something was very wrong.

"I'll git Vin and we'll backtrack to Silverton and see if we can find anything. Tell the others to stay alert for any trouble," Chris directed his long-time friend.

Gunshots had the two gunslingers going for their guns and looking down the street past the edge of town.

"Who the hell is that?" Buck exclaimed, squinting to try and get a better look.

"Don't know but it looks like they're requesting an audience," Chris stated as he stepped off the board walk and headed for the livery.

JD and Sheriff Locke exited the jail with guns pulled. "JD stay put, we'll check it out," Chris yelled out. He worried that this could be some kind of trick.

Nathan and Josiah stepped out of the clinic and watched as Chris and Buck rode out of town. JD stepped back inside the jail as Locke looked out toward the horses and men who were waiting just outside of town. A bad feeling clenched his stomach.

Chris and Buck galloped out of town and toward the distant men. Chris glanced to his right as Tanner's horse suddenly appeared alongside. The dark-clad gunslinger nodded and turned his sights forward.

The three lawmen pulled their horses up hard and Buck swore and went for his gun.

"I wouldn't advise that if I were you," Dirk stated, motioning towards his men. Garrett and Harry pointed their guns down at Ezra who remained unconscious on the ground.

Larabee ignored the rifle that Charlie pointed at him. "Buck stand down."

"Look what they did to him!" Buck choked out his hands shaking from the rage building at the sight of his friend. His horse pranced and balked sensing his rider's fury. They could all see the streaks of blood coming through the shirt.

Vin's eyes had gone dark and his heart pumped hard in his chest. The long-haired tracker had to flex his hands to siphon off his building anger. He looked over at Chris whose hand squeezed the butt of his gun hoping for a chance. The men before him didn't realize how lucky they were that he couldn't tell if Ezra was alive or dead.

Harry sat slouched in his saddle his gun casually pointed at the long-haired tracker. He smiled at the three lawmen. "Hell, these men don't look any more like law dogs than Standish." Although, the three men did look more dangerous, especially Larabee.

Vin glared at the young outlaw causing him to squirm slightly in his saddle. Harry's bravado started to wilt under Vin's glare. Dirk smirked at his son's discomfort.

"As you probably already surmised I'm Dirk McClain and you have something that belongs to me."

Dirk smirked, apparently it took a man tortured almost to death to get any reaction from Larabee.

"Why," Chris croaked out finding it hard to speak as he continued to stare down at the battered form of his friend.

"You didn't have to do that!" Buck snarled.

Dirk was taken aback and scratched his chin. "Mr. Standish said you wouldn't trade for him, but I didn't believe him. We'd heard about the bond that you seven lawmen supposedly held. I asked nicely, requested that you trade. Imagine his disappointment when no one showed."

"What are you talking about?" Chris interrupted.

"My man took a message to your sheriff the other night. If you had traded for my son yesterday morning all this could have been avoided. I think Standish took it rather badly."

"Yeah…but I had fun," Harry laughed.

"Shut up, boy!" Dirk admonished. Harry slumped back in to his saddle.

Buck looked over at Chris. "JD wouldn't have….," Buck stated.

"Locke," Chris interjected, his anger now grew to encompass Sheriff Locke.

"Is he alive?" Vin quietly stated. He had been staring hard at Ezra trying to discern if his friend was breathing.

"He was when we got here," Dirk said.

Vin made to dismount but was stopped by the cocking of a gun.

"Not so fast, "Dirk remarked. "I want Johnny, now!"

"Buck, go back to town and get his son and get Nathan," Chris growled.

Buck took one last look at Ezra, wheeled his horse around and raced back toward town.

"Let Vin see to Ezra," Chris asked.

"And why would I do that?"

"Cause if he dies they'll be nothing stopping me from killing each and every one of you," Chris darkly replied.

A shiver raced up Dirk's spine. "Alright, but you stay put Larabee and keep your hands away from your guns and you, leave that rifle of yours on your horse."

Vin placed his rifle in the scabbard and grabbed his canteen as he dismounted and made his way to Ezra's side. He looked up at Harry who was grinning ear to ear. "Your friend cried like a baby, begging me to stop," Harry mocked. Vin glared at the young outlaw knowing that he had taken great pleasure in abusing the cardsharp. Vin could feel the evil coming off the boy.

Vin knelt down and gently laid a hand on Ezra's shoulder. He could feel the tremors racing through the abused body and feel the heat radiating through his shirt. The tracker took a deep breath and tried to make a quick assessment of his injuries. Vin eased the open shirt over and cringed at the infected bullet wound. "He's got a bullet in 'em," Vin quietly said. It was clearly evident that Ezra had been whipped, but Vin was shocked by the extent of the flogging. Several lashes had landed on his chest. "You were trying to whip him to death?" Vin accused.

Harry smiled. "Well, that ain't true since he's still alive."

Chris squeezed his fists tight, fighting the urge to draw his gun and shoot the sadistic outlaw in the gut.

"Enough!" Dirk yelled out. Harry was pushing his luck and going to get them all killed. "You!" Dirk glared down at Vin. "Shut up and tend to him."

"Ezra, can you hear me," Vin softly called.

"Vin…" Ezra's eyes fluttered open. He thought he heard Vin's voice.

"Yeah pard it's me, here try and take a drink." Vin held Ezra up by his shoulders and eased the canteen to his lips. Ezra sipped at the cool water, but exhaustion soon had him falling back. His breaths were shallow as he tried to spare his ribs the pain. Ezra forced his eyes to stay open and looked up into the face of the man he had believed was his friend.

"Why…why didn't you come?" Ezra breathed then fell unconscious.

Chris heard the desolation and his heart broke. Ezra thought they had abandoned him. He glanced over his shoulder willing Buck to hurry. He turned and looked back down at Ezra praying the man didn't die before he knew the truth.

Vin hugged his friend close and whispered in his ear. "We didn't know Ez, please believe me, we didn't know." Vin's heart broke and he glared up at the men responsible. If Ezra died these men wouldn't live long.

Dirk grew uncomfortable with the long-hair tracker's stare. He started to believe he may have made a grave mistake. Apparently, this man meant more to Larabee and his men than he believed.

M7M7M7m7m7m7m7m7

Buck crashed through the door of the jail and grabbed Sheriff Locke throwing a fore arm across his throat and pinning him to the wall. Buck's left hand pulled the sheriff's gun from his own holster and pointed it at the stunned deputy, stopping him in his tracks.

JD came running into the jail. "Buck what the hell are you doing?"

"The McClains have Ezra, but you already know that don't you sheriff," Buck spat applying more pressure to the man's throat.

"You are assaulting an officer of the law," Dirk croaked out.

"You ain't no law!" Buck replied. "JD, get Johnny out."

JD paused a moment then grabbed the keys and opened Johnny's cell. He didn't understand what was going on but he trusted his friend. He pulled his gun and motioned for Johnny to step out. Buck grabbed Locke by the arm and flung him into the cell, slamming the door. He pointed the gun at Deputy Lewis and motioned for the Deputy to enter the other cell. "You, in the there." Lewis held his hands up and made his way past the enraged gunslinger. Buck grabbed the deputy's guns and slammed the cell door.

"Buck?"

"I need you to find Nathan and tell him to come out to the edge of town, tell him to hurry. Get Josiah to bring out a wagon."

"Buck, is Ezra ok?"

"It's bad JD, Ezra's real bad," Buck turned and grabbed Johnny by the forearm forcing him toward the door.

"Don't cause me any trouble or I swear I'll put a bullet in you," Buck snarled.

Johnny just smiled and held up his hands. "Now, now I think my pa wants me in one piece, lawman."

Buck shoved Johnny out the door and shoved him toward the deputy's nearby horse.

M7M7M7M7M7m7m7

Vin continued to hold on to the gambler hoping to keep death at bay. He wetted his bandana and tried to wipe the blood from his friend's face. Ezra didn't stir and Vin placed a hand on his chest bowing his head when he felt the slight rise.

"Vin?" Chris quietly asked.

Vin looked up at the dark-clad gunslinger and understood what he was asking. "He's still with us. I think a couple ribs are busted, he's not breathing real good." Vin pushed back the dirty brown hair from Ezra's face. He knew that Ezra had a hard time accepting friendship. But over the past four months Vin had seen subtle signs of trust from the apprehensive conman as well as from the other six men he worked with. Now Vin wondered if Ezra would ever let that cynical wall be breached.

Chris looked over his shoulder and breathed a sigh of relief as he saw Buck and the prisoner leaving the confines of the town. He hadn't heard any gunshots so assumed that Sheriff Locke was still alive.

Buck pulled up and looked toward Chris. "He's still with us."

Johnny grabbed up the reins of the horse and guided him over to his pa.

"You okay, boy?" Dirk asked resting a hand on his son's shoulder.

"Yeah Pa, they treated me right fine," Johnny replied with a smile. He looked down at the abused man and knew it was his brother's handy-work.

"Nice doing business with you, Larabee," Dirk exclaimed as he gathered up his reins.

"You better leave the territory, McClain 'cause I'll be coming for you," Larabee snarled. Dirk had to swallow a sudden lump in his throat. He knew Larabee would follow through with his threat. He looked down at the gambler and believed that he would be looking over his shoulder for the rest of his life.

M7m7m7m7m7m7

Chris watched the outlaws ride away, making sure they wouldn't double back. He then dismounted and turned his attention to Vin and Ezra.

Buck had dismounted and was trying to help Vin get Ezra to drink more water.

Nathan suddenly appeared and dismounted even before his horse had come to a complete stop. He grabbed his bag and slid on his knees next to Vin.

"Oh my God," Nathan breathed, he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Vin moved aside to allow Nathan access to the injured gambler.

Chris watched as Vin walked over to where the outlaws' horses had stood. The tracker crouched down and used his finger to outline a couple of the hoof marks, taking in every unique feature.

Vin returned to Larabee's side. "Know their tracks, whenever you're ready we can go," Vin said.

"We'll wait to make sure Ezra is ok then we'll go after them. It'll decide whether they come back in a saddle or over it," Chris growled. Vin only nodded his agreement. Even if Ezra did survive the McClain's days were numbered.

"Nathan, how is he?" Chris asked.

"Damn, he's bad. I'm worried he could go into shock. I need to get him warm and clean all these wounds, get that bullet out, and try and get his fever under control," Nathan said as he placed a clean bandage over the bullet wound.

Everyone was relieved as the wagon rumbled up and Josiah jumped down. The ex-preacher was at a loss for words as he took in the wounds on Ezra's body.

The giant man reached down and with Vin's help gently moved Ezra to the back of the wagon.

"Buck I need you to ride ahead and get the clinic ready. Git hot water going and clean bandages," Nathan instructed as he jumped into the back of the wagon.

"It'll be ready," Buck exclaimed and jumped on his horse and galloped away.

"Slow and easy, Josiah."

M7M7M7m7m7m7

Nathan, Josiah and Vin spent hours gently cleaning Ezra's abused body. Vin trying to make sure that Ezra knew he was not alone. Chris and Buck stood alongside the clinic wall in case they were needed, but Ezra never moved even as Nathan carefully removed the bullet and sewed up the deeper slashes.

Nathan finally drew a blanket up to the conman's chin and sat down in the nearby chair. Josiah took the bowl of bloody water to dump out. He had been quiet and Chris knew that if Ezra died he would not be the only one hunting down the McClains. Vin grabbed a chair and a bowl of cool water to try and get the fever that was blazing through Ezra's weaken body to abate.

"Okay Nathan I'm not going to ask this again, is he going to be alright?" Chris asked.

Nathan wiped a hand down his face. "He's in a bad way, I got the bullet out of his shoulder and I stitched up the deepest cuts." Nathan paused, "Some of them lashes are infected, but If I can get his fever down," Nathan paused, then continued, "a body can only take so much."

JD quietly entered the clinic and his eyes widen at the sight of Ezra's abused body. He gripped the butts of his guns then turned and walked out the door.

Buck made to go after his friend until a moan stopped him in his tracks. The five gunslingers quickly surrounded the bed.

Nathan grabbed up a small vial of laudanum hoping to get some of it into Ezra.

"Ezra, Ez come on now, you need to wake up," Nathan encouraged.

Ezra's head moved to the side and Vin refreshed the cloth and wiped it down the gambler's face.

Green eyes slowly peeled open to stare unfocused at the men surrounding his bed. Ezra swallowed and winced. "Please…leave me be," he breathed. Everyone heard the desolation in those four words.

Chris' pushed past the others to quickly move to Ezra's side. "Listen to me Ezra, we didn't know. A Sheriff Locke brought in Johnny McClain and he didn't tell us about the trade." Chris laid a hand gently on the gambler's shoulder. "Ezra, we never would have left you, I swear. You're one of us and we never would have let this happen and the McClains will pay."

"Bet on it," Vin added, resting his hand on Ezra's shoulder. Ezra turned his head to stare up at Vin, wanting to believe.

"Son, those men will pay for this cruelty," Josiah growled.

"One of you…" Ezra breathed.

"Yes, Ezra you're one of us. You have to get that through that stubborn southern skull of yours," Chris stressed a gentle smile coming to his face.

Ezra stared up at the men he considered more than just associates. Could it be true? Did he mean as much to them as they did to him.

"We gave up Johnny," Chris added. "We'll be huntin' them down as soon as we're sure you're going to be okay."

A tear slowly ran down Ezra's face. Nathan quickly moved in as Josiah gently raised the conman.

"Here Ez, you need to drink this it will help with the pain."

Ezra took the pain relieving mix without a fight, which was testament to how much pain he was in. Josiah lowered the conman back down. "You need to rest Ezra," Nathan ordered as Ezra's eyes slowly closed and his face relaxed.

"He should sleep through the night now," Nathan added.

Chris stepped up to the bedside and gently brushed the brown curls away from Ezra's forehead. Ezra believed that they had abandoned him. Chris looked over at Buck, Vin, Josiah and Nathan, they knew he trusted them and would protect them, did Ezra know the same?

"Why don't you all get some rest, I'll stay with Ezra," Josiah said as he dipped a cloth into some cool water and rested it on Ezra's forehead.

Gunshots made everyone jump. "Now what?" Chris exclaimed as he drew his gun and raced out the door followed by Buck and Vin.

The three lawmen poured through the jail door with guns drawn and stopped in surprise as they took in the scene before them. JD was sitting behind the desk his gun drawn, shooting at Sheriff Locke who was jumping around his cell.

"Damnit, get him to quit!" Locke yelled.

Lewis remained silent on his cot hoping to be forgotten.

JD glared at the sheriff, his hand resting on a red jacket. "Found this in the desk," JD disgustedly said taking aim again at the lying man.

Buck calmly placed his hand on JD's gun stopping the young lawman. JD looked up at Buck.

"Is Ezra….?

"He's still alive, but he's in bad shape and he believes we didn't come for him, that we abandoned him," Buck replied staring over at Sheriff Locke.

"No, god no." JD hung his head.

"Chris was able to explain some to him," Vin said.

Chris stepped up to the Locke's cell. "Why, why did you sacrifice Ezra for that scum?"

"I've never lost a prisoner. You all know the risks of being a lawman. We can't let outlaws bargain for their freedom. I had a duty."

"You had no right to sacrifice one of my men!" Chris growled and slammed his hand against the cell. It was a good thing that Locke was behind the relative safety of the bars.

"I demand to be released," Dirk complained. "You can't hold me."

Chris glared at the pompous sheriff, "We'll see what the judge says."

"You were responsible for one of my men being brutalized," Chris added. "I don't think the judge is going to look too kindly on that."

Dirk Locke sat back on his cot and crossed his arms. "I didn't do nothing illegal. I was well within my rights. The McClains had to be captured."

"You withheld information that almost got a man killed," Chris declared. "And don't worry the McClains are next on my list."

M7M7M7m7m7m7m7

The days past slowly for the six gunslingers as they cared for their injured friend. For Ezra's part he remained in a haze of pain and confusion. At times he would awake slightly as someone washed his face or tried to get some water down his throat. For awhile he couldn't remember why he was here then he would remember he was abandoned, but that wasn't true, was it? They had traded for him, but why was he injured. What had happened? He looked up into the tired faces of his friends. Every time he woke even slightly one or some of them would be at his side. As the fever cooled he did remember. He was part of them. They had not intentionally abandoned him. He couldn't describe the feeling he had knowing he was part of something bigger than himself, part of a family of brothers.

M7M7m7M7M7

Ezra tried to get comfortable outside the saloon. Josiah had helped him out of the clinic to get some much needed fresh air. His arm was still in a sling and he needed pillows to pad his back.

"Mr. Standish it's good to see you doing better," Travis remarked as he stepped up onto the boardwalk. Standish still looked badly abused but at least he was on the mend and no longer at death's door. "I'll have you know that Sheriff Locke has been relieved of duty."

"And what of the McClain clan?" Ezra asked.

Chris and Vin stepped out from the saloon, Vin handing Ezra a forbidden mug of beer. "We caught up with them and they're in the jail now," Chris explained.

"Only three came back in a saddle, Harry and Garrett came back over them," Vin added.

Ezra bowed his head, he felt a little ashamed at his glee hearing that Harry had met his end.

"Who the hell gave him beer!" Nathan suddenly exclaimed taking the mug from Ezra's hand.

"Ah Nate give the man a break," Vin pleaded.

"He's still recovering."

"He…is right here," Ezra stressed. "Mr. Jackson if you let me have one beer I promise to be on my best behavior for the rest of the day."

Nate thought a moment. "Two days."

Ezra's eyes widen and a devilish smirk crossed his face. "Mr. Jackson are you bargaining, with me?"

Nathan smiled and held up the mug of beer.

"A day and a half," Ezra countered.

"A day and a half and you keep that arm in the sling," Nathan added.

Ezra eyed the refreshing beverage and scratched his chin. "Very well, it's a deal Mr. Jackson," Nathan handed Ezra the beer.

"Shit Nathan when did you get to be such a wheeler-dealer?" Vin asked.

"Hell I learned from the best," Nathan smiled as Ezra raised his beer in salute to his brothers.

The End


End file.
